Should I Stay or Should I go?
by DegrassiPosse
Summary: Adam finds himself in an awkward position when he walks in on Eli and Clare. So will he leave or will his curiosity get the better of him? One-shot


Author's note: This is a little sexy, funny and fluffy cute one-shot I thought of. This is my first one-shot so yeah… and update news about M or J at the bottom! Hope you like :D

"I thought we were over this, mom!" Adam screamed.

"Sweetheart, please just for one day, only one day," she argued. The Torres' annual family reunion was coming up and Adam's mom was bitching him about going as Gracie. Adam thought she understood that there was no more Gracie.

"No mom! I'm Adam and I'm not going!" Adam yelled and walked out the door but not before he heard her yell, "Gr - Adam! Get your butt back here!"

Adam rolled his eyes and scoffed. _What an understanding mother. _He started walking towards Eli's house; he and Clare were always there for him when his mom wasn't.

He saw Eli's house when he turned the corner. He sped up his walking, just wanting to play video games and talk about comics to blow off steam.

When he was about to knock on the door, CeCe and Bullfrog opened the door, "Hey, video game kid!" greeted Bullfrog. CeCe slapped his chest, "Hey Adam are you looking for Eli?"

Adam smiled and nodded, "Well, he and Clare are upstairs doing homework. You can let yourself in,

Bullfrog and I are going to a radio convention and won't be back till tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you, CeCe," Adam called as Eli's parents hurried to the car. "Oh and Adam, we're watching our neighbors' dog, Buddy, so don't be alarmed if you see a strange dog sleeping on the sofa." CeCe chuckled.

Adam once again nodded. He waved and went inside immediately finding "Buddy" eating kibble bits in the kitchen. Adam chuckled and headed up the stairs towards Eli's room.

Adam stopped at Eli's door, "Hey Eli-" Just as he was about to open the door he got cut off by a giggle. But it wasn't Eli giggling, it was...Clare? _What the hell? _

Adam put his ear to the door and listened intently, _"Damn tease...Oh!" _he heard Eli groan. Adam furrowed his eyebrows and creaked the door open a bit, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

What Adam saw made his face turn red instantly and his stomach flip.

Eli was naked and tied down to the bed, his dick sticking straight up and his legs open. Clare was on top of him clad in only a black and red lace bra and panties which were sporting a dark wet spot.

Adam didn't know if he was appalled or turned on. He knew Clare and Eli were intimate but he never thought he would walk in on them.

Clare started thrusting down on him and chewed on his neck. Clare suddenly sat up in his lap and Eli started protesting but stopped when he realized Clare was unhooking her bra.

Adam couldn't believe his innocent friend, Saint Clare, was not so innocent. Especially in bed, with her wearing lingerie and being in control.

Adam's eyes widened as Clare's big breasts fell out of her loosened bra.

He always had a slight attraction to Clare but this took it to a whole new level. Eli would kill him if he found out about it.

Adam stood there speechless, his mouth agape.

Clare slithered down Eli while kissing every inch of his skin. She left a small hickey on his hipbone and her face soon became face-to-face with Eli's hard cock.

Eli was already squirming and whining, begging to be touched. Clare looked up at Eli, "What do you want, Elijaahhh?" Clare purred, slowly licking then blowing on his dick.

Eli groaned, "God Clare, please…"

"What was that, Elijah?" she teased him.

"You know what using my full name does to me," he said through gritted teeth.

After a few seconds Eli finally screamed out, "Just suck my cock already," he lowered his voice, "but only if you want to…"

Adam gulped and watched as his best friend enveloped his other best friend's cock into her mouth.

Adam shook his head.

_What the hell am I doing ? I need to get out before they notice. _

Adam started pulling the door shut but he felt something pulling on his pant led. He looked down to see a cute little dog. The puppy started sniffing Adam's leg and soon began to pull the jeans between his mouth. "Stop it!" Adam whispered to the dog, but the latter kept up it's biting and pulling. Adam knelt down to stop the dog when he slipped on the rug under his feet and fumbled into Eli's room. This face smacked the floor.

Adam looked up. The noise made Clare immediately fall to the floor and try to cover herself with Eli's bed sheets. Eli was on the bed, his mouth agape, "What. The. Fuck?"

_5 hours later…_

After the little 'incident' Adam, Eli, and Clare talked about it. It was very awkward but they understood. Adam apologized about a million times and they both agreed to never bring to up again. Clare however, was very quiet and hid in Eli's shoulder the whole time but they soon got over it and Adam explained why he was at Eli's house.

They all wanted to hang out and Adam didn't want to go back to his house yet so they were currently watching _Saw _after watching _the Notebook _that Clare had begged them to watch.

Eli and Clare were curled up together on the loveseat while Adam was at the end of the couch munching on chips. Clare was drifting off to sleep, she wrapped her arms around Eli's waist and closed her eyes.

Eli smiled down at her, pulling up the big comforter they shared and turned his attention back to the blood and gore on the TV.

After a good 30 minutes Eli grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

Adam looked over surprised, "Dude, that was like the best part!"

Eli shook his head, "We need to talk about what happened today."

Adam groaned, "Ugh, didn't we already talk about this?"

"Well, not all of it. Clare was there and I didn't want her to worry about it much so we didn't talk about the stuff we really needed to."

"Clare's still here!" Adam sigh dramatically and motioned towards the sleeping girl in Eli's arms.

Eli sigh and frowned, "I'm gonna go tuck in Clare in my room and when I get back we'll talk." Eli said while lifting Clare in his arms. He carried her up to his bed, bridal style.

When Eli came back he sat down next across from Adam, "So dude, what's up with you're mom?"

Adam frowned, "It's just - she's really been on my case lately…with the whole 'Gracie' situation."

"You know you can crash here anytime. My parents don't mind at all." Eli said gently.

"Yeah, but I think I'm traumatized of what I saw earlier today." Adam snorted.

Eli chuckled, "I'm sorry, man but in my defense, I didn't know you were coming over so…"

"Well at least I know how to lock a door." They both laughed.

"Now, I don't think Clare ever wants to get this intimate with me ever again because of you." Eli retorted playfully.

Adam smirked, "I don't know, it looked like she was enjoying it. Being in control and all."

Eli's mouth grew wide, "I know, it was the sexist thing I have ever experienced."

Adam frowned as Eli daydreamed and Adam became jealous with a bad case of penis envy. It was quiet for a few minutes till Adam shouted, "Dude, cover up. No one wants to see that!" and threw a pillow to him. Eli looked down and blushed putting the pillow on his lap to over up the bulge.

"I do have one question" Eli said firmly. Adam nodded and Eli continued, "Why didn't you leave - like when you saw us…doing _stuff_? I Thought you'd be like freaked out and race out of the house."

Adam bowed his head. "At first I was really freaked and kind of disgusted but, I don't know, like I said, I'm jealous." Adam looked up and saw the horrendous face Eli was giving, "No! no, It's not that I like Clare in _that way _but I - I I'm jealous of the perfect relationship you guys have. I will never be like you, Eli."

The explanation didn't add up.

"That still doesn't really answer my question."

"I'm sorry okay? But when I saw you guys, I felt happy but sad at the same time. I was happy that you guys love each other and express it in different ways but sad that that could never be me." Adam frowned.

"Adam, one day a girl will fall head over heels for you and you guys will be intimate too. Just because Clare and I are in love with each other doesn't mean you won't find someone too." the latter still seemed down. "And I'm pretty sure that Katie girl was checking you out earlier." Eli smiled.

"Really?" Eli nodded. "Now how about we finish this movie?" Eli said while turning the TV back on.

About 45 minutes later the movie was almost done and Eli and Adam were laughing and joking around, making fun of the horror film.

Just as Eli was about to tell Adam a dirty joke about his sex life, Clare came down stairs wrapped up in Eli's comforter and just a low-cut tank top and light pink panties underneath. Her eyelids closing and re-opening, trying to say awake as she spoke, "Eli?"

Eli set his half empty beer down and stood up walking over to Clare, wrapping his arms tightly around the blanket holding her petite body and picking her up from one of the last steps, "Hey, What are you doing up, baby?" Eli cradled her in his arms and he sat down on the loveseat with her.

"I had a bad dream. Come to bed with me? Please?" Clare whispered while securely holding his neck.

Eli kissed both her light pink cheeks and fluttering eyelids, while Adam watched in adoration. "Of course sweetie." Eli smiled before shooting a look at Adam who nodded and smiled in return, "It's alright I'm just going to finish this movie and crash on the couch."

"Are you sure? You can always sleep in the guest room or…err…with us." Eli said, a little awkwardly at the end as if not wanting him to accept his last offer.

"Eli, It's fine. I'm fine. Go upstairs and go sleep with Clare." It took Adam a second to realize what he just said, "I mean sleep, _sleep. _Not like sleep _with _her..uh… okay just forget it." Adam laughed pathetically in frustration.

Eli chuckled and said, "Don't worry man, I'll leave _that_ for in the morning… but I must warn you Clare is a screamer." Eli smiled smugly at Adam's disgusted face and Clare got up from Eli's lap and dropped the big black blanket making both the boys' eyes widen and stare intently at her perky breasts flopping out of her thin tank top.

"Ellliii," Clare whined his name, completely oblivious of what was going on because she was so tired.

With her eyes half lidded she mumbled, "Stop being such an ass to Adam and take me to bed." before Clare wrapped her arms around Eli and snuggled closer into his chest, Eli re-adjusted her tank top and lifted the material so it covered her nipples.

He hoisted her body up so his hands were cupping her almost bare butt. Their chest pressing together, making her breasts flatten against him.

"Alright babe," he glanced at Adam, "I'm going to put my lady to bed, see you in the morning, dude."

"Thanks Eli, for… for everything."

Adam watched Eli whisper sweet things into Clare's ear, making her giggle while he carried her up the stairs. Once Adam heard the door shut to Eli's room he sigh tiredly and flopped on the couch. He grabbed the remote, turning off the forgotten movie. Adam looked around and saw that it was an hour past midnight.

Adam got up and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water when he noticed Eli's cell phone on the counter. He looked at the screen which had a picture of him hugging Clare from behind with her arms wrapped around his. Adam saw that there was 4 missed calls and 7 missed texts from CeCe and Bullfrog.

Adam pressed his lips to a line and grabbed Eli's phone, jogging upstairs to give it to him. He thought it would be pretty important if it was from CeCe and Bullfrog.

Adam quietly opened the door to find Clare on top of Eli, turned around with her ass pressing against his face while he stuck his tongue inside her and his cock shoved up in her mouth.

"Really! Again?"

Author's note: So yeah, I just came up with that and I really hope you got a kick out of it. It was my first one-shot so please be nice and I'm thinking about doing more one-shots like this, funny and sexy.

Also, I will be updating Maislinn or Jaislinn during this week probably. Most likely on Thursday or Friday. It takes about 2 - 3 days to write all of it. I just wanted to finish this one-shot before I updated.

_REVIEW if you want more one-shots like this one :P_


End file.
